Puisque elle famille lo est tout
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Irina decide atacar a Bella y Nessie cuando las ve en el bosque,encadenando una serie de hechos para nada previsibles.-Porque la familia lo es todo. -Lo sé, mi amor.Nosotros somos una familia.Mal summary,les juro no se arrepienten,especial Diecisietedias
1. El comienzo de la aventura

_**Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic, es un final alternativo a partir de que Irina los ve y decide atacar de una vez, todos los personajes (o la mayoría) pertenecen a S. Meyer, el resto es mío. Esto está especialmemte dedicado a Diecisietedias. ¡A leer!**_

* * *

><p>Cuando el tenue sonido me llegó, ella ya había desaparecido en el bosque.<p>

- ¡Demonios! - gruñí.

Salí disparada en dirección de Jacob y Renesmée, no quería perderlos de vista,en cuanto llegué, Jacob se dió cuenta de a qué se debía mi preocupación, por lo que abandonó a su presa para proteger a mi hija, por un momento tuve el presentimiento de que no había pasado a mayores, estaba a punto de llamarle a Edward para que viniera por nosotras.

Me volví con esa intención, entonces, escuché el ruido de una carrera e inmediatamente sentí la sensación del aire en los brazos, seguida de un golpe en la parte baja de la espalda contra un árbol; observé sumida en dolor que Irina se acercaba a mi bebé en el momento en que Jacob se avalanzaba sobre ella.

- ¡Nessie! - su carita estaba sumida en un ataque de pánico. - Nessie, llama a tu padre -. Le dije a toda prisa mientras me levantaba y acudía a ayudar a Jacob, no sin antes darle el celular a mi hija. Ella ya sabía manejarlo, ya que Jacob le había enseñado. Yo no sabía luchar, pero hice lo posible por apartar a Irina de Jacob, lo logré y pude distraerla durante cerca de 25 segundos, cuando escuché la voz de Renesmée diciendo por teléfono:

-Papi, ven, por favor, rápido - estaba a punto de llorar y la voz se le quebró dos veces; y luego a Edward contestar:

-Voy para allá - supe por su tono que él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

A partir de cuando escuché éstas palabras, me dí cuenta de que Irina me había inmovilizado y que estaba por quitarme la cabeza, logré zafar un brazo para luego darme la vuelta y... estaba a punto de escabullirme cuando ella me lanzó volando y aterrizé de nuevo en un árbol, salvo que ésta vez el árbol cedió y me cayó encima.

Me dí cuenta de que los neófitos siguen siendo humanos, salvo que tienen fuerza, brillo y piel dura proporcionados por la sangre y el diamante a medio término en su interior, razón por la cual me desmayé por un intervalo de aproximadamente 10 segundos.

En cuanto desperté pude ver cómo Jacob se avalanzaba sobre Irina y a Renesmée colgar para acercarse a mí corriendo, la tomé de la mano; sentí una línea creándose en mi cintura para continuar en mi espalda y vientre, sentí húmedo y comprendí que me estaba desangrando.

- Nessie - tenía ganas de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien, pero estaba prediendo mucha sangre y a una velocidad alarmante; tenía serias dudas, entre ellas si iba a morir o sólo a volver a desmayarme.

Por otra parte, sabía que Edward no llegaría a tiempo como para verme despirta, por lo que abracé a mi hija todo lo que pude antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos volví a ser consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, seguía sepultada por el árbol y ya no había sangre en mi sistema. Mi hija estaba abrazada a mí y estaba llorando.

- Tranquila, está todo bien - le dije liberando una mano para acariciarle la espalda.

Escuché el susurro del aire que provocaba una carrera y comprendí que mi esposo estaba cerca.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? - gritó la enfadada voz de Emmett mientras separaba a Irina de Jacob, el cual tenía la pata trasera derecha totalmente doblada a unos 15 cm de la rodilla: estaba rota.

Edward no nos había visto, olido u oído, ya que estábamos totalmente cubiertas por el árbol, no había brisas y no habíamos hablado, nuestras respiraciones se perdían entre los gruñidos de Jake e Irina.

Mi hija no sabía con quién estar, si con Jake, que ya había cambiado de fase y se había vestido como había podido, o conmigo, que estaba prácticamente rota por la mitad.

- Ve con él - mi voz sonaba realmente mal, razón por la que ella sacudió la cabeza y por la que Edward(que estaba ayudando a calmar a Irina) alzó la cabeza y me buscó con la mirada: era obvio que no me había visto aún; me arrepentí de haber hablado. - Ve.

Edward continuó escuadriñando las sombras hasta que se percató del árbol caído. Observé a mi hija ir corriendo hacia Jacob, entonces recordé que él sí sabía dónde estaba yo y me dí cuenta de que estaba a punto de decírselo a mi esposo; maldición.

También sabía que era caso perdido intentar detenerlo, ya que aunque obedeciera, mi voz alertaría a los demás; así que me quedé callada.

- ¿Encontraste a Bella, Edward? - dijo Jacob mientras miraba a Nessie.

- No, pero creo haberla oído. Ojalá esté bien - respondió, esperanzado.

- Papi - dijo Renesmée al tiempo que le levantaba los brazos y él la cargaba.

Ella puso una manita en el cuello de su padre mientras señalaba hacia mí y el rostro de mi marido adquiría una expresión de horror antes de dirigirse hacia mí.

De repente, el árbol desapareció, comencé a sangrar de nuevo y razoné que el árbol me había hecho un torniquete eficiente, ya que estaba viva gracias a eso; me pesaron los párpados.

Sentí su mano helada contra la piel de mi mejilla, dado que tenía los ojos casi completamente cerrados, extendí mi mano tratando de encontrar la otra suya. La vida se me iba más rápido que la arena de las manos.

- ¡Bella! - fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de desmayarme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>_

_**Cualquier cosa que tengan duda, tomatazos, alertas, en fin lo que necesiten o quieran decirme..**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Severlá Cattaleya M. P. C. **_


	2. Esto no es serio

_**¡Hola a tods! Lamento la tardanza, tenía que trabajar, escribir, tuve un problema con mi FF, me fui de vacaciones, etc. Un lío, peor le agradezco a todos los que me siguen leyendo.**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

_**A leer:**_

**2. Esto no es serio Bella POV**

El molesto pitido de la máquina cardíaca me despertó, quería apagar esa porquería cuanto antes para seguir durmiendo. Extendí la mano y encontré el interruptor, casi lo apagaba cuando una mano helada apartó mis dedos de allí al tiempo que lo entelazaba con los suyos y decía:

-No lo hagas.

Por instinto, quise ver a mi marido, el mismo que había hablado.

-¿Edward? - pregunté en voz baja cuando no pude abrir los ojos.

-Aquí estoy - aumentó la presión en mi mano. Seguía sin poder abrir los ojos. Estaba comenzando a asustarme.

-Edward - susurré, quería decirle que no podía abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? - contestó, ansioso.

-No puedo abrir los ojos - dije más alarmada.

-Sí... Lo sé... Tienes los párpados pegados a los pómulos, está controlado.

-¿Por qué? - Sabía que eso solo se hacía en los quirófanos durante las operaciones de riesgo.

-Te estamos reconstruyendo el vientre, la luz es muy intensa para ti; de todas formas, también tienes vendada la cabeza, hay más heridas allí.

Me sentía muy cansada, no como al principio, sino con embotellamiento mental, me sonaba a algo, como si alguien me administrara algo... algo como morfina.

-Edward. - Le hablé, inetntando pararlo y poder aclarar todo.

-Comienza a contar del diez al uno hacia atrás. - Dijo con indiferencia, como si yo no hubiera hablado.

-No, Edward, no, por favor, no quiero dormir otra vez, no me dejes hacerlo. - Tenía la terrible sensación de que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-Lo lamento, tenemos que seguir, sé buena y comienza a contar. - Otra vez la indiferencia, salvo que esta vez fue reforzada con un aire de superioridad, como si yo tuviera cinco años.

-No.

-Bella, necesitamos que lo hagas - intervino Carlisle.

Mi voz se había extinguido por la droga, podía sentir, pero nada más. Esperé. Con un poco de concentración, pude identificar cada instrumento quirúrgico. Y ahora llegaba lo mejor: mi mente embotellada se dió cuenta de que estaba sufriendo el transtorno de la morfina en el que sientes pero no puedes moeverte, ya que la mente rechaza el fármaco, pero no el cuerpo.

Sentí el bisturí en mi vientre, quería gritar, había mucho dolor, y no lo asimilé hasta que recordé que las víctimas del síndrome solían morir de dolor.

A partir de ahí todo dolía, el hilo, las tijeras y las pinzas, también sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro, pero ellos no hicieron nada.

Unas dos horas y media después me dormí por completo, pero no por una droga, sino porque la operación había acabado y mu cuerpo estaba exhausto.

Otra vez ése pitido; estaba consciente de que no tendría tiempo ni de apagar la máquina ni de estirar el brazo, y también de que podía pero no quería abrir los ojos debido a que él estaba allí.

De todas formas, iba a tener que abrirlos para preguntar dónde estaba mi hija, quién me había inyectado y quién me había suturado el abdomen.

Abrí los ojos y miré al techo con pesadez.

Me había equivocado, no era Edward el que estaba a mi lado, era Jacob, con la pierna vendada, unas muletas a su lado y mi hija en su regazo; sonreí con verdaderas ganas.

La cama estaba en un ángulo obtuso bastante incómodo, una posición de silla de respaldo muy inclinado, lo usual en un hospital.

Mi Renesmée sonrió y yo le volví a devolver el gesto con más ánimo que antes.

En ése momento, Edward y Carlisle entraron junto con unas pastillas y una jeringa. Me dí cuenta de que yo no tenía intravenosas, por suerte.

Edward volteó a ver a Jacob, el cual bajó a Nessie - que se puso de pie - y agarró las muletas antes de salir e irse caminando con mi hija a su lado. No quería que se fueran, pero no tenía elección, ya que eso equivalía a hablarle a él, y la verdad no estaba de humor para eso.

Edward se acercó con la jeringa, hizo ademán de tomar mi brazo, yo intenté moverlo hasta que me di cuenta de las tiras azules que me inmovilizaban contra la cama, de modo que no solo me había dejado sufrir sin dec+irmelo, sino que ahora tambipen me ataba, como a una loca.

Edward me inyectó, pero eso no era morfina, sino un poco de suero, noté con alivio, observé su rostro y había felicidad en él, se inclinó y me dió un beso en la coronilla, pero su expresión era tal que no quise apartarme; vi cómo Carlisle salía de la habitación con sutileza, Edward me desató y movió la cama para que yo estuviera en una posición más cómoda, también percibí un aparato de ultrasonido.

Él me comenzó a abrir la blusa, yo sentí ganas de reclamarle, pero sólo fueron tres botones de abajo hacia arriba, tomó el visor (no tenía idea del nombre original), me huntó el gel helado y lo colocó en posición de mi útero, apretó los labios y sonrió. Ya era demasiado, tenía que hablarle, a pesar de mi enojo.

-Edward - susurré cuando tomó un pañuelo para limpiarme la piel del vientre.

-¿Sí? - su rostro era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

-¿Qué sucede? - no tenía ni idea de por qué nos habían dejado solos. Su rostro dudó.

-No quiero que te asustes, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí. ¿Tan grave para que me asustara?- Tú... bueno... nosotros... Vas a... - suspiró, parecía sin palabras -. Estás embarazada.

No puedo describir todas las emociones que pasaron por mi mente, al principio fue fue felicidad, después, confusión, culpa y otras extrañas revolturas. La primera pregunta formulada por mi cabeza fue:¿Qué va a pensar Renesmée? ¿Cómo lo va a tomar? ¿Y Jacob? ¿Qué sería mi segundo hijo o hija? ¿Nos visitarían los Volturis por él o ella? ¿Edward lo sabía? ¿Él lo había planeado? ¿O Carlisle? ¿Qué dirían Rosalie, Alice y Esme? ¿Se enojarían o se alegrarían? ¿Rosalie se pondría celosa? ¿Contaría con su ayuda? ¿O Edward sería el único tolerante? ¿Y si nadie lo aprobaba? ¿Renesmée lo aceptaría? Las preguntas me abrumaron y mi rostro lo delató. Edward colocó su mano en mi mejilla y dijo:

-¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien - le sonreí. De hecho, dudaba muy seriamnete de si salud mental.

-Es un embarazo normal, durará ocho meses y medio, ya que tienes medio mes, no habrá problemas. - Y luego mis dudas hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que era posible?

-No, sólo es posible si es concebido en lo que era tu periodo fértil de humana y si tienes suficiente sangre en tus tejidos como para que sean flexibles, así que es una suerte que seas una neófita; vas a tener que comenzar a alimentarte de sangre y comida humana todos los días para que _la_ bebé tenga espacio, o la fuerza necesaria para crearlo sin lastimarte, todo estará bien siempre y cuando tomes por lo menos dos litros de sangre humana al día, como dije, no habrá problema. Ah, también te quería decir que es una niña. - La última revelación me dejó desconcertada, pero no era importante, al menos no por el momento.

-¿Ellos lo saben? - Dije, refiriéndome a nuestra familia.

-No, Carlisle los sacó de la casa, se los puedes decir o no. Y... hace una semana, lo lamento, te operamos y estabas con el síndrome "consciente", pero si probávamos con algo más fuerte y te dormíamos perderías a la bebé, no fue a propósito.

Así que lo sentía, bueno, eso ayudaba, y más si fue por nuestra bebé, sonreí.

-No te preocupes... Gracias.

-¿Para qué son las píldoras? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Son suplementos, vitaminas y ácido fólico, son sólo por dos semanas, menos el ácido fólico, ese va a ser por todo el embarazo.

-De acuerdo - acepté mientras sujetaba el vaso con suero en una mano y el botecito con las píldoras en la otra, no se veían tan mal ,no tan asquerosas como las que tomaba de niña.

-¿Qué te llama tanto la atención? - murmuró con un tono que transparentaba una sonrisa de enamorado.

-Nada, sólo recordé que de niña tomaba unas más asquerosas... y apestosas.

-Sí, las de los niños son algo... concentradas.

Asentí con algo de escepticismo, buscando la manera de hacer tiempo, tal vez no tan asquerosas como las de niña, pero no significaba que fuera mi idea tomarlas.

- Tómatelas, no te voy a seguir asustando sobre las vitaminas.

Deposité las pequeñas píldoras en mi boca, seguidas de un poco de suero que me ayudó a tragarlas, tratando de no saborearlas.

Sabían AS-QUE-RO-SAS.

Me tragué mi disgusto con otro poco de suero.

-Lo sé, éstas también saben un poco mal - susurró Edward.

Lo miré, incrédula, y murmuré:

-¡¿Un poco? - ahogué mi voz con el vaso mientras fingía tomar otro trago de suero. Edward lo escuchó y soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

_**¡Hola, mis lectors!**_

_**Dudas, o cualquier cosa... Review.**_

_**Lamento la demora, en serio, luego tuve un problema con mi FF, y un lío, pero no creo que las explicaciones valgan, así que le doy las más sentidas gracias a...**_

**Alada 1998**

**nessamontse**

**I´m reading my live**

**StephMidnight**

**Miss Incroyable**

**BereCullen-Swan**

**I´mTwilighterandRobsessed**

**MaliPatzz**

**StarIce918**

**ceci9123**

**marjhoncullen**

**SalmitaCullen**

**Ana Patzz Gales**

**Valeriax100pre**

**Lady Alizee**

**ARALLA CULLEN**

**Lady Andy Pao**

**Dehianira Cullen**

**afroditacullen**

**Stephie Potter-Cullen**

**jejesaranina**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore**

**Angel-Moon17**

**Elizabeth Swan Cullen**

**damalunaely**

**SeresLinda**

**ScarWilliams**

**carmen**

**brujas**

**perl rose swan**

**Tomo-Cullen**

**Gaby Cullen Katalakis**

**Eli Masen**

**VampiraCullen616**

**LunaCullenBeernett**

**1DBDTS**

**Sam Rocker**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**aniel**

**emily-merodeadora cullen**

**Diecisietedias**

**alondrixcullen1498**

**Cullen Lorena**

**LoreMolina**

**JEKA CULLEN**

**arleth26**

**AleCeSakurita**

**jojo 10298-somerhalder**

**Jane Rocío**

**Zoe JM**

**gisejaz**

**isa28**

**DaniiCuya**

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**

**patrinix**

**Asia4ever**

**vampire-girls97**

_**Y a todos los que me leen y no me dejan comentario, a los que les pido lo hagan. O a los que me leen y no tienen cuenta.**_

_**Lo último que les pido es...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
